Survivors: What really happened Featuring: Erin Hunter
by MallowBloom
Summary: The Erin Hunter group has successfully created Warriors, and are now left thinking, "Now what?" Join the Erin Hunters as they brainstorm ideas for the new series they are confident will become a smashing new hit, Survivors. Note: This story is just for fun and is a little random. P.S: It s only under Warriors because we could not find the Survivors category. -Mallow and Echo.


-The writing behind Survivors by Erin Hunter-

Disclaimer: My friend and I do not have anything against the Erin Hunter group, their ideas, books, etc. We thought this would be a good idea, seeing as Survivors got some negative feedback. Otherwise, enjoy the fanfiction and we hope we make you laugh! :) P.S: Before writing this, we checked all the current rules and guidelines, this none of which argued against this, for technically it is a fanfiction. By: Mallowbloom and Echotrail.

-In a confrence room somewhere far, far away from where you are reading this...-

Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Tui Sutherland and Gillian Philip sat around a table, all excpet Victoria Holmes, who was pacing.

"Erin Hunters!" Victoria addressed the group which all snapped to attention at her que.

"As you are all aware," She began. "We have sucessfully completed Warriors."

The Erin Hunter group all began to clap, some cheering.

"But..." Victoria said, slamming a hand on the table, causing a cup of coffee to go flying to the carpet below. "We need new ideas, something different, something unique."

Kate half-raised her hand, "Er, how about snakes?" She began in a soft voice.

"NO!" Victoria exclaimed, smacking Kate over the head with the newest Warriors book.

"There are hardly ANY books about snakes, we need something..." She paused, turning to face the rest of the group she raised both hands grandly. "In the now..." She said, mystified.

"What about Rouges and Kittypets, and their lifestyles?" Cherith suggested, smiling sheepishly.

Victoria slowly turned to face her, her expression blank. "Kittypets...?" She hissed, her eyes becoming slits.

"Um, what about featuring a bonus book on Bloodclan?" Tui spoke up rather hurriedly, defending her fellow pier.

"Tui, you are aware that Bloodclan only held significance when Scourge was alive... Right?" Victoria growled, hair bristling.

"Oh! Yes, how silly of me." Tui replied, chuckling nerveously.

"Well, we could always do a book on dogs." Gillian said, reading from a clipboard.

"Dogs?" Victoria said, one eye twitching.

Gillian nodded, not looking up from the clipboard at all. "Dogs are very popular these days, there are hundreds upon thousands of books about them, and our readers find them absaloutely adorable." She said.

"Hmm..." Victoria murmured, rubbing her chin. "Me likey..."

"Mhmm," Gillian said, flipping a page on her clipboard. "In fact, the most recent ones are about appocolyptic disasters and dogs being the survivors..." She stated.

"Survivors," Victoria exclaimed. "I like the sound of that."

Victoria spun around to face the group, a satisfied grin on her face. "Erin Hunters!" She shouted, bringing the group to attention, even Kate who was still rubbing her sore head.

"Our new book shall be about dogs, appocolypses, and feature a main character almost identical to Firestar, we need a useless, corny, pathetic puppy name for him. Any ideas?"

Tui raised her hand. "What about Nix? It is latin for snow, or what about Topaz, the yellow birthstone? he could have Topaz fur or-"

Victoria smacked Tui`s raised hand. "No, no, no, no!" She bellowed. "That`s too original, we need a USED name, something a little girl names her stuffed animal."

"Er, how about lightning?" Cherith suggested with a shrug.

"NO! That`s not used nearly enough." She snapped.

"What about Lucky? That`s not original at all..." Gillian said.

"That`s PERFECT!" Victoria screeched, grabbing Gillian by the collar of her shirt and shaking her like a puppet.

"Now," Victoria said, letting Gillian go. "He needs a sister that is totally bull headed, inconsiderate and just plain controlling! Oh, and her name has to be a name from one of those teen romance movies. Any suggestions?"

"Well, what about Bella, from that vampire movie called-" Tui began, but before she could finish, Victoria grabbed her and started to dance around the room shouting,

"YES! I heard that Bella is a psycho vampire chick! EXCELLENT!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Kate hollered, jumping up and down like a school girl. "Let`s include wolves! They are ALL the RAVE!"

"Oh! And little yappy dogs that go crazy and act like whiny babies because their humans have all vanished from the appocolypse thingy!" Tui added.

"Let`s call it a BIG GROWl! Because that`s what dogs call earthquakes!" Cherith shouted out.

The room suddenly exploded with a whirlwind of ideas, each Erin Hunter all shouting out something along the lines of...

"And name it Sunshine!"

"And sterotypical bad guys!"

"And meaningless challenges!"

"And always complaining their bellies are empty!"

At that very moment, someone walked into the room, concerning the noise levels. But when he opened the door, he saw a bunch of Erin Hunters jumping up and down and leaping from wall to wall, litterally. Papers were flying and cups of coffee were being thrown like rag dolls. At that very moment, the man decided that he best leave the Erin Hunters to their ideas.

-La fin-

P.S: Yes, Echotrail DID read the books.


End file.
